Howard Wolowitz's Bedroom
Episodes We get our first glimpse of Howard Wolowitz's bedroom in "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" when Leonard calls with the warning that Sheldon is sick. In "The Bad Fish Paradigm" Sheldon sleeps over and drives Howard crazy counting Catwomen and X-Men. Sheldon is disturbed by a Halle Berry poster on the ceiling over Howard's bed. When Penny lambasts Howard as a loser in "The Killer Robot Instability" Howard retreats to his room and Penny visits to apologize, but ends up punching Howard in the face when he tries to kiss her. In "The Cushion Saturation", Howard and Leslie Winkle sleep together. In S03E10 "The Gorilla Experiment", Howard and Bernadette try to make out. In the opener for season four, Howard's robotic arm gives him a little more than a massage. In "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" Howard Wolowitz's Bedroom is shown reassembled even though it was shown completely packed up and moved to Bernadette's apartment in a previous episode. Howard Wolowitz's bedroom is later used by Stuart after he moved in with Mrs. Wolowitz. Stuart continued to use it until he left, as when Howard and Bernadette took over the house, they moved into the master bedroom. This bedroom is now in use as the nursery for Howard and Bernadette's two kids, Halley and Neil. In "The Romance Recalibration" Howard tried to find a path through the creaky floor boards to not disturb Halley preparing an over-complicated routes requiring long steps and climbing over furniture. Bernadette rejected it. He also hoped that never has sex in the same room he did. The room's former appearance returns in the season 2 finale of Young Sheldon, where Howard (as a kid) was shown playing a video game at night until his mother tells him to turn it off and go to sleep. Furnishings *S01E11 multiple metal storage racks: Pinacoteca *S01E11 large leopard print rug *S01E11 black chest of 3 drawers with silver handles *S01E11 brown wood nightstand with 2 drawers *S01E11 tall, thin metal filing drawers *S01E11 queen sized bed with arching black headboard *S01E11 black silk sheets *S01E11 red quilted bed spread *S01E11 large leopard print pillow *S01E11 2 shelf metal cart at foot of bed *S01E11 wooden media holder with 3 shelves *S01E11 metal storage shelves at foot of bed *S01E11 UFO lamp to left of bed *S01E11 other lamps: RC Vintage and Modern Props *S01E11 Sconces: Lowes *S01E11 Howard's desk Decor/Artwork * S01E11 poster on back of the door *S01E11 Marilyn Monroe art piece behind the door *S01E11 Photo of red lightning at night (same as on Sheldon's wall) * Wonder Woman poster by Alex Ross Gaming-Related *S01E11 Rock Band 3 video game instruments (guitars and drums) *S01E11 City of Villains game (on the bookshelf) *S01E11 paintball helmet at the foot of the bed *S01E11 multiple video game systems and controllers *S02E12 Lineage II posters, one on the back of the door, one on the far right wall * On a shelf in Howard's room, there is a replica model of the 211-V Plasma Cutter used by Isaac Clarke in the first Dead Space game. Sci-Fi Related *S01E11 robot figure on top of the dresser, left of the door *S01E11 lava lamp on metal shelves behind the door *S01E11 two lightsabers above the bed *S01E11 Robbie the Robot statue by Round2 , on right night stand *S01E11 rocket lava lamp on right night stand *S01E11 robot figure on top of the media shelves *S01E11 multiple ray guns on the wall *S03E10 Robot clock to the right of the bed Science-Related *S01E11 telescope by the left window *S01E11 Saturn 5 rocket from Dragon Models USA , on top of metal drawers *S01E11 Space Shuttle Discovery by Revell, on top of metal drawers *S01E11 Soyuz Vostock rocket by Round 2, LLC, on top of metal drawers *S01E11 microscope on top of the media shelves *S01E11 fiberoptic light on top of the media shelves Figurines and Statues *S01E11 DC Direct Justice League Classic Icons: Wonder Woman statue on the dresser left of the door *S02E01 DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Power Girl statue on shelf left of the bed *S02E01 DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Cheetah statue , on shelf left of bed *S02E01 DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Batgirl PVC statue on shelf left of bed *S02E01 DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Wonder Woman statue , on shelf left of bed *S02E12 Wonder Woman by Alex Ross, on dresser left of the door * S02E12 DC universe Classics Series: Superman on the dresser left of the door *S02E12 DC Universe Classics Series: Martian Manhunter on the dresser left of the door *S02E12 Catwoman Kotobukiya Statue on shelf left of the bed *S02E12 DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Wonder Woman PVC statue on shelf left of the bed *S02E12 Women of the DC Universe: Wonder Woman bust on shelf to right of bed *S02E12 Women of the DC Universe: Batgirl bust on shelf to right of bed *S02E12 Women of the DC Universe: Zantana buston shelf to right of bed *S02E12 Women of the DC Universe: Black Canary bust on shelf to right of bed *S02E16 Women of the DC Universe: Cheetah bust on shelf left of the bed *S02E16 Women of the DC Universe: Starfire bust on shelf left of the bed *S02E16 Justice League of America: Wonder Woman, Cover to Cover statue on the nightstand *S04E01 Sideshow Collectibles 12-inch Princess Leia over the bed * Darth Talon statue, next to the bed Miscellaneous * S01E11 hand weights *S05E21 Biological Fluid, as Howard advises Sheldon not to use a black light around the room *S02E12 Superman #83, "On the Edge", November 1993 issue - gets thrown on the floor *S02E12 Superman #70, " Raising the Stakes", August 1992 issue - gets thrown on the floor * S02E12 Action Comics #685, "Re: Actions", January 1993 issue - gets thrown on the floor ** Howard owns an Alienware computer. ** Howard has a Dell XPS M1210 with a 6 Cell Battery. ** Howard owns a Motorola V3, Nokia N95 and various iPhone cell phones. ** Howard has two Luke Skywalker FX light sabers displayed on the wall of his bedroom, which he can ignite by remote to set the mood. In the flashback of Howard's room in 2003, he had two plastic toy blue light sabers on the wall, likely replaced later on with the FX sabers. Slideshow Howardsbedroom.jpeg|On the set - wide view S01E11-1.jpg|S01E11 - the call comes in: Code Milky Green S01E11 right side of bed.jpg|S01E11 - Howard gets the news S01E11 howard jumps up.jpg|S01E11 - this is Howard's mother... S01E11 close up.jpg|S01E11 - why are you calling at this ungodly hour? S01E11-3.jpg|S02E11 - Howard helps Leonard with a plan to avoid Sheldon S01E11-4.jpg|S01E11 - the ruse is in place Howardbedroom2.jpg|S02E01 - Sheldon is rotten company BFP4-1-.jpg|S02E01 - Sheldon sleeps over BFP2-1-.jpg|S02E01 - close up, figurines PowerGirl Ame.jpg|New in S02E01: Ami-Comi Power Girl statue|link=http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000VB2VYG/|linktext=DC Direct Ami-Comi Power Girl statue ami-comi cheetah.jpg|DC Direct Ami-Comi Heroine Series: Cheetah|link=http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000ZM3WG2/|linktext=DC Direct Ami-Comi Series: Cheetah 41yu1AMrDVL. SY450 -1-.jpg|New in S02E01: Ame-Comi: Batgirl PVC Statue|link=http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000RFNBRW/|linktext=Ame-Comi: Batgirl PVC Statue ami wonder woman.jpg|DC Direct Ami-Comi Wonder Woman statue|link=http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B006JKUCIA/|linktext=DC Direct Ami-Comi Wonder Woman statue S02E12 - Howards room wide shot.jpg|S02E12 - Howard's room wide shot S02E12 Howard in bed.jpg|S02E12 - Howard in bed S02E12 Howard superman comic.jpg|S02E12 - Howard's Superman comic S02E12 Howard at the desk.jpg|S02E12 - Howard at the desk S02E12 Howards shelves.jpg|S02E12 - Penny in front of shelves S02E12 Howards desk 2.jpg|S02E12 - Howard's desk S02E12 Howards room right side.jpg|S02E12 - Penny on right side of room S02E12 Howards stuff.jpg|S02E12 Howard's room, view of the doorway S02E12 Howards right of the bed.jpg|S02E12 - right side of room S02E12 sitting on the bed together.jpg|S02E12 - Howard and Penny sitting on the bed Cush3-1-.jpg|S02E16 - sleeping with Leslie Winkle 51LXTDBmnIL. SX300 -1-.jpg 51suMjHHySL. SY450 -1-.jpg 71P1nS4XD8L. SL1500 -1-.jpg wonderwomanposter-howard by alex ross.jpg|Howard's Wonder Woman poster s02e12 superman70.jpg|Superman #70 s02e16 zat.jpg Flash5A.png|In Howard's old bedroom.-2010 Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Howard Category:Residences Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Wolowitzs Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Wolowitz House Category:Stuart Category:Halley Wolowitz